List of Hitachi elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of Hitachi Elevator 1960s The earliest known of these fixtures were in the 1960s. These fixtures were quite common in some old buildings in Hong Kong during that era. The buttons are black round without illumination, but some buttons were later equipped with illumination lamp in the late 1960s. Floor counters are simple with small round lamps. Old 1960s Hitachi black buttons.jpg|Old 1960s Hitachi black buttons. Old 1960s Hitachi floor indicator.jpg|Old 1960s floor counter inside car. Old 1960s Hitachi hall fixtures.jpg|1960s Hitachi hall fixtures. 1970s Small white round or rectangular plastic buttons with illumination, and analog floor indicators. 1980s Classic fixtures In most standard Hitachi elevators in the early 1980s, the fixtures used are square plastic buttons and analog display floor indicator. Luxury fixtures Hitachi uses round plastic buttons until in the mid-1980s and touch-sensitive buttons, which are usually found in luxury/high class buildings like hotels, office towers and shopping malls. Some elevators are starting to use digital segmented display and acrylic hall lanterns. Hitachi buttons 80s.png|Round plastic buttons. Hitachi touch buttons 80s.png|Touch-sensitive buttons. Hitachi Indicator 80s.png|Luxury analog floor indicator. Old Hitachi 1980s fixtures Gajah Mada Plaza.jpg|Round plastic buttons. Hitachi 1980s hall indicator Ratu Plaza.jpg Hitachi 1980s bar indicator Ratu Plaza.jpg|Horizontal inner floor indicator display (very rare to be found). Amarin Tower, Bangkok Old Hitachi Traction Elevators (7-14) - Retake 2|Old Hitachi elevators with 1980s round buttons, found in Amarin Tower, Bangkok, Thailand. Dover-like lanterns In 1980s Hitachi elevators, the lanterns used look similar to Dover Impulse lanterns, but they are thinner and round-shaped, and lit in different color. These lanterns are still used in new Hitachi elevators. Hitachi Lantern 80s.png|1980s luxury Dover-like hall lanterns. Computer Control fixtures In the mid-1980s, when the "Computer Control" elevator products were launched, Hitachi uses small black square buttons with a small green or orange LED illumination lamp on the left side. The interior floor indicator lights up in a small LED dot which flashes when the car is in motion. When the car stops, the lamp stops flashing. This type of display was used until in the late 1990s then changed to Red LED dot-matrix floor indicators in 2000s. old hitachi button.jpg Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel Hitachi COP.jpg Hitachi computer control indicator.jpg|Computer Control elevator indicator. C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok, Thailand. Fortune Town, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Scenic Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in Fortune Town, Bangkok, Thailand. Siam City Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi elevators with 1980s square buttons, found in Siam City Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. 1990s-2000s Computer Control fixtures Please refer to Computer Control fixtures section above. B95 Series fixtures Hitachi use a new square black polycarbonate buttons with yellow orange illumination halo called the "B95 series buttons" and dot-matrix LED floor indicators. This fixture is still found on some new elevators as well. Hitach Call Button Type B95.jpg|Hitachi call button series B95 Changi Airport Terminal 1 - Hitachi Elevator Buttons 1996.jpg|Another B95 series buttons. Hitachi disneyland 1.jpg Hitachi disneyland 2.jpg Siam at Siam Design Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi Japanese Black fixtures, found in Siam at Siam Design Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Modern Traditional fixtures These fixtures are similar to Computer Control fixtures, but no light next to the buttons. Instead the floor number or arrow in floor buttons are lit. These are often found in hospitals and malls. 250th Video Union Mall, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in Union Mall, Bangkok, Thailand. St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok Hitachi Traction "2" Elevators|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand. St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok Hitachi Traction "1B" Elevator|Hitachi Modern Traditional fixtures, found in St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand. Current There have been many various buttons used by Hitachi in the 21st century, such as the B95 series, Dewhurst pushbuttons, stainless steel buttons, etc. All floor indicators are the standard LED dot-matrix display type. Some floor indicator have the floor number scrolls and emits a single beep when the car is moving between floors. Japanese White fixtures This is the current fixtures type used in most newer Hitachi elevators in Japan, and some countries like Thailand. Hitachi Side Panel Japan.png|Standard plastic buttons used on the wheelchair side panel. Hitachi Indicator Dot Matrix Japan.png|Standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator resembles a Mitsubishi display. Hitachi Indicator LCD.png|An LCD floor indicator display (optional). Hitachi floor buttons SG.jpg|New generation buttons (with blue LED halos). Hitachi 2000s indicator.jpg|Standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Hitachi 2009.jpg Glow Pratu Nam Hotel, Bangkok Brand New Hitachi Traction Glass Elevators|Hitachi Japanese White fixtures, found in Glow Pratu Nam Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok Brand New Hitachi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|Hitachi Japanese White fixtures, found in Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok, Thailand. Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok Hitachi Traction Elevators|Hitachi Japanese White fixtures, found in Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Category:Elevator fixtures guide